Moving Away
by zaracatilina
Summary: **COMPLETE**lets see...matt's dad has been offered a better position and i guess ends up taking it. how will tai and the others get matt back? I know lame summary, just read please...r/r please! no flames
1. The News

__

Okay, this little fic...eh, I don't know why I wrote it, I think I was just bored. It's short and I might continue it. But seeing how I am so freakin' slow w/ writing my DMS, it might take me awhile to continue this.

The real reason I wrote this was b/c I was ...I am stuck on my DMS for ever! I don't know what to write next or what should happen next. I just can't seem to finish it. Or start the next chapter. Whichever. But don't worry for those who have read it. I will finish it, it just may take me a long time. And I'm so sorry about that.

Well...I hope you enjoy this. I'll try to post the next part to it as soon as I can. This one seems easy enough to continue J And it just seems to come easier.

****

Disclaimer: C'mon people if I owned Digimon I'd freakin' be rich and not be writing fan fics! Hello??!! 

oh and NO flames. Please. Thank you. Have a lovely day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~* Tai*~

"Hey, Tai!" Someone shouted my name, as I slowly walked home from my soccer practice, thinking if I should call Matt or not. We had a fight earlier and it left us both angry at each other. We had plans of hanging out at his place, and just chilling. His dad wasn't home, so it worked well.

I stopped and turned around to see Davis running up to me. I smiled, always having the time to speak to the younger digidestined kids. Besides that and I was Davis' role model. Don't I feel the love?

"Hey, Davis what's up?" I replied, as he came up to me and didn't even bother to catch his breath-- He was in soccer, ya know.

"Nothing really, I was sort of wondering, what is up between you and Matt?" Davis asked, as we started to walk. He gave me a side long glance. "You two seem to fighting a lot lately. Sora commented something like how it reminded her of the time when you guys were in the Digital World."

I sighed, remembering the days well. Man, did he have a temper. And I'm sure mine didn't help out either. 

I wasn't sure what was up with him. He had been so moody lately and every time I had asked him what was wrong, he'd bite my head off. And to be honest, today's earlier fight was about him biting my head off every time I asked him what was wrong.

"Tai?" Davis questioned, his hand on my arm.

I blinked, suddenly remembering that Davis had asked me a question and we were walking home. Only I had stopped walking, preoccupied with my thoughts.

"Uh, sorry, about that Davis." I said, smiling a little. I then frowned. "To be honest, Davis, I am not sure what is up with Matt. He's been rather moody lately, and every time I ask him what is wrong, he bites my head off." I answered. I shrugged.

"So, your guess is good as mine." Then he realized he had asked what was up between Matt and I. And I had answered it wrongly, or not really answering it.

Davis stared at me, waiting. He sighed and said, "Tai, have you tried to talk to him without asking him what is wrong?" 

I blinked. Davis made sense. "Um...no."

"Then maybe you should." Davis paused, his head tilting to the side, his hand on his chin. "Or better yet, don't say anything. Go back to being friends like you were, and I bet he'll tell you all in good time."

I blinked again. Davis was making sense. It was scary.

He grinned, seeing my expression. "Eh, don't be too shocked, Tai!" He laughing. "Think about what I said, okay? I gotta go!"

Before I could reply to that, he spun around with a back ward wave and jogged away. I stared after him, thinking about what he had said. It made perfect sense.

Matt was Matt. When he was ready he'd tell me. Otherwise, we wouldn't be best friends...

Right?

****

~*Matt*~

I flopped down on the couch, remote control in my hand, ready to be bored to death with no entertainment whatsoever. TV was boring and pointless, but I had nothing else to do.

Before I could get totally comfortable, the phone rang. I groaned, wondering who was calling.

I picked up the phone and mumbled, "Hello, speak to me."

"Hey, Matt, it's Tai." Came my best friend's perky voice. I rolled my eyes, wondering how he could be so upbeat at times.

"Hey, Tai." I mumbled, too lazy to speak any louder.

"Listen, do you still want me to come over?" He asked, and I knew he was trying to make up for today's fight.

To be honest, I felt bad as well. I shouldn't have yelled at him like I did. I sighed softly and smiled a little, glad he wasn't pestering about the fight, and trying to go on as if nothing ever happened.

"Yes, Tai, I do," I answered. "I'm bored as hell. . .bring some movies or some like games or anything! I don't care what, I just don't want to be so damn bored!"

He laughed. "Sure thing, buddy!" He replied. "Be there in twenty!" He hung up, leaving me to stare at the phone, a smile on my face.

There are times when Tai just irritated the hell out of me. But there are times when he knew what to do or say to cheer me up. Or when to leave things alone.

I know he was worried about me at times. . .I mean, I sure as hell was not easy to be patient with. I was stubborn and yes, difficult at times. But, that's me, ya know? 

I guess I was mulling over this for awhile, for the door suddenly knocked, breaking me out of my reverie. I blinked, coming back to where I was. I sat up, remembering that Tai was coming over and that it was him at the door.

I made my way to the door and yawned as I opened it to see Tai standing there, grinning like an idiot. He had a bag of something and I was assuming games and movies. 

"Hey, Tai, are you sure that was twenty minutes?" I asked, letting him in, smiling.

Tai laughed. "Yep, actually it was thirty minutes, but from the look on your face, you weren't paying attention; you were thinking." He answered, setting the bag on the floor and looked at me.

"Am I that easy to read?"

He gave me a look. "Only to me, Matt." He shrugged and added, "Only cuz I'm your best friend and I know you fairly well. . .Of what you let me know."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just what are you getting at, Tai?" I said

Tai sighed. He tilted his head at me, giving me a look that was hard to read. "Matt, I meant there are times when you just keep to yourself. I guess that's fine cuz I don't need to know everything. . .but there are times when I just wished you would talk to me." He said quietly.

I lowered my eyes, staring at my feet, thinking. Tai was my best friend, and he had been at my side ever since we first met, even if we fought a lot. It showed that he cared. And he still did. 

Which made me feel even more worse. Here he was wondering what the hell was up with me and my mood swings. 

My shoulders slumped and I sighed. "I'm sorry, Tai, it's just. . ." I looked up at my ceiling and I was ready to drop the bombshell on him. "There is a possible chance that my dad and I might be moving. He was offered a better position somewhere else." I paused, looking him in the eyes. "Like somewhere far off and I couldn't come to visit you and the others far."

Tai's eye's widened and his mouth fell open as he screeched out at me, "Moving?!"

I sighed and nodded my head, tying to ignore the hurt and shocked and surprise on Tai's face. I turned away and repeated, "Moving."

****

~*Tai*~

I stared at Matt's back, trying to understand what he just said. So I just repeated what he said again. Trying to ignore the shock of it and surprise of it. I was also a little hurt. My best friend moving! The idea was so. . .so. . .crazy!

"Moving!" I repeated, sounding like I was still trying to grasp the idea.

And I was.

Matt's shoulders shook and he turned around and I could see he was struggling his hardest not to cry. 

"Yes, moving!" He all but shouted. "I said it, didn't I?"

I blinked. I could tell he was upset about this. I could see that he did not want to leave. I took a step forward and opened my arms a little. "Matt, come here." I said softly.

He looked at me and without arguing he flung himself into my arms and sobbed into my chest. I held on to him and whispered, "Matt, please don't give up, maybe your dad will change his mind. . .Maybe he won't take the position."

"What if--if he does?" Matt stammered between sobs.

"Don't think that way, Matt!" I chided him. "Have hope and don't give up! Things are bound to look up!"

But inside, I wasn't too sure. 

* * *

"Tai?" Came a soft, concerned voice from my doorway.

I looked up from my bed and stared into the warm, brown eyes of my sister. "What is it, Kari?" I asked, listlessly.

"Tai, ever since you came home from Matt's this morning, you've been moping around and acting like you've lost your best friend or something." Kari answered.

"Matt is my best friend." I replied.

"But why are you moping around? Acting like he's moving or something."

I winced and blinked my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kari." I lied.

She glared at me. "Tai, you do know what I am talking about. And I believe I have hit the nerve. . .Matt is moving, isn't he?" 

"Fine, Kari, fine." I snapped. "Yes, he might be moving and its a possible chance that he will. His dad got offered a better position somewhere else, somewhere else that is not here but far away."

Kari blinked. "You're serious, aren't you?" She said softly. "Oh, Tai. . . I'm sorry! I only guessed what could be wrong, I never thought I'd hit it on the head!" She sat down next to me, giving me a hug. "I didn't believe what I said until you snapped back at me. I was only guessing!"

"Kari, Kari! It's okay, I know you didn't mean to!" I said, closing my eyes. "But at times, you are so right about things. . .It can be scary at times."

Kari giggled a little. "Oh, Tai, what're we going to do?" She said a bit more seriously.

I blinked. "I don't want to lose my best friend, Kari. . ." I muttered. "Not now, not ever."

"Tai. . ." Kari suddenly pulled away and looked into my eyes. "We have to show Matt's dad that Matt has friends here. . .friends that know about the Digital world. . .If Matt moves how is he going to see Gabumon? It'll break his heart!"

I haven't even thought of Gabumon or the Digital World. But I bet Matt has. No wonder he was sobbing into my chest, he had thought of everything and anything that he'd miss if he moved away.

"You haven't thought of that, now have you?" Kari asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Damn her for knowing me so well. I gave a cheeky grin. "Of course I haven't, Kari, I was only thinking of Matt!" I answered.

She smiled. "You always did think of others before yourself, you know that?" She told me. "I think I have a plan in mind, if you care to hear it, Tai."

I looked at her. "Of course I care, Kari! C'mon, tell me already, I want Matt to stay here!" I told her, my voice rising a little.

"Okay, calm down, spazing out won't help any!" Kari said soothingly. "Now, here's what I've got in mind . . ."

****

~*Tk*~ 

"Tk!" Mom yelled, "Phone! It's Kari!"

I snapped out of my daze and blinked my eyes, forgetting that I was watching tv. But apparently I had fallen asleep. I shook my head and yelled, as I reached for the phone on the coffee table, "Okay, I got it!"

"Hey, Kari," I said normally and I heard my mom hang up the other phone. "What's up?"

"Tk, do you know what's up with your brother?" She asked, getting straight to the point. 

I frowned, confused. Kari wasn't normally this blunt unless there was something up. And apparently that something was my brother.

"No, why?" I answered, allowing confusion to seep into my voice. "What are you getting at, Kari? Is there something that I don't know?"

Kari sighed. "By how you're sounding, you are missing something you don't know." She replied. "Look, you know how lately Matt has been moody and snappy, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I do know he has been like that. I don't know why though, but I've a feeling that you do."

"Probably. Tai got it out of him somehow." Kari said, now beating around the bush.

"And Tai told you. Now you tell me."

"There is a possible chance that Matt and your father might be moving. Your dad got offered a better position somewhere else, somewhere far. Probably on the other side of Japan or whatever." Kari said softly. "Somewhere far as in he can't hop on a bus or train to visit us."

"What?" I yelped into the phone, not believing the news. "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Because you'd spaz out, Tk. Sheesh, there are times when you and Tai act so similar to each other, its scary." Kari said calmly. "Now, stop freaking and listen to my idea to how we can make your dad see how important it is for Matt to stay here."

"What's the matter, honey?" Mom asked worriedly, coming into the room, a concerned look on her face.

"Um, nothing, mom, I'll tell you when I get off of the phone with Kari, okay?" I replied, giving a tight smile.

She studied my face and after a few seconds, she nodded. "Okay, sweetie, that is fine with me." She answered and turned around to go back into the kitchen.

I sighed and said into the phone, "Sorry 'bout that, Kari. . . You were going to tell me of a plan?"

"Yep. . .and listen carefully, cuz I had to explain it five times to Tai before he could understand it. . .I don't think he was paying full attention the first four times I told him." Kari replied. "And I don't feel like repeating it another five times to you. . .So, listen up, okay?"

I laughed. "Sure, Kari, sure. I'm all ears!" And I was, as I listened to her plan, I started to grin. 

The plan she had in mind had to work, it was completely flawless and perfect.

****

~*Sora*~

I wasn't too keen on the idea. I wasn't sure if it was going to work or not. But everyone seemed so positive about it, that I decided to jump on the bandwagon and be positive. 

I sighed and shifted my wait nervously. I looked around the park, noticing that all the digidestined had showed up. Some where somewhat glum because of the whole reason of the picnic was to show Matt's dad that he had friends. . .friends who were the digidestined and who knew about the Digital World.

All were here except Matt, his father and Tai. Tai decided to bring them down and I don't think he told the reason why he wanted the two to show up. In fact, knowing Tai, he'd probably left out the whole detail about the picnic to Matt's dad and maybe Matt.

I wasn't sure if Matt was aware of the idea, but I haven't seen him lately. He has been avoiding me and almost everyone else. I don't hold it against him, he is probably trying to escape the pain of quite possibly losing his friends and didn't want to make it any harder on himself.

"I wonder what is taking Tai so long?" Kari asked, coming up beside me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her and smiled a little. "Hey, this is Tai we're talking about. I mean isn't he always late?" I joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Kari laughed lightly. "Yeah, that is my brother. So like him to make us late. . ." She said but cut off as soon as she saw her brother walking towards us.

But. . .He was walking alone. 

There was no Matt and his father beside him. And I could tell by the demeanor of his body, that he was clearly upset and that something had happened.

I ran up to him and touched his arm, saying, softly, "Tai, what is going on? Where's Matt? Where's his father?"

Tai had his hands shoved in his pockets and he had his head down. He looked up at me, his warm brown eyes filled with tears. That was when I knew. That was when I knew that it was too late, that Matt and his father had already moved out.

I pulled him into a hug, and he quietly cried into my shoulder. All the while saying, "I've lost my best friend, I've lost my best friend."

And I could tell that he was hurt. I knew how much Matt meant to him. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore my pain but to concentrate on Tai's as he kept crying and muttering his phrase over and over.

And all I could think of was, _Matt why, why, did you go??_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Okay, I hope you enjoyed that and has you wondering if Matt will come back or if Tai will be okay...

Remember no , no and NO flames. Positive reviews are what I like. 

Please, please review! 

Thank you so much!

~Z~ Zara~Z~


	2. Contact Made

_Okay here is the second part of "Moving Away". I hope you like it, those who've read it...**Kodachrome **and **Brooke**...thanks, you 2 for reading this! ^___^ _

Sad to say though, you 2 are the only one's who've read and reviewed. Oh, well, as long as you read review this next chapter, I'm all happy!

Sorry it took so long! I should start an email list. . .for those who want updates or something. . .--- Well, If you want to be on an email list to be alerted that when I do update, let me know in the reviews or email me at zara02@hotmail.com! Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon. . .but I don't. Only my ideas for the stories!

______________________________________________________________________________

****

~*Matt*~

I stared glumly out my new window, tears glistening in my eyes. I didn't get a chance to say good-bye to my friends. Oh, how I already missed them and it has only been a week. I closed my eyes, and leaned my forehead against the cool glass and wish I had the nerves to call them. . .to call Tai. 

Tai, oh, Tai I'm so sorry! I did not want to leave you! I shook my head, wishing I had my best friend here with me, telling me that I was going to be alright.

But he wasn't. He wasn't here. He was far away, too far for me to visit and was with everyone else.

"Matt!" Dad called, from the hallway, outside my door. "Dinner's done!"

I blinked back tears, wishing I was back home. Wishing I had my friends. I shook my head and yelled, "I'm not hungry!"

"You have to be hungry, Matt," Dad said through the doorway. "It's been a week now and each time we eat dinner, you say you're not hungry. You have to be."

"I eat at school," I replied, turning away from the window and wearily going to my bedroom door and opening it. "And they have filling lunches. I'm not hungry, okay? Maybe later." I told him, looking at him.

Dad narrowed his eyes at me and sighed with defeat, and actually gave up. Knowing the both of us, we'd butt heads and be stubborn about the whole ordeal of me eating. 

He looked at me and said, "Okay, let me know when you want to eat again, Matt."

"Okay." I answered, relief flooding over me. Good, he was not going to argue. I would have argued if he did, but I guess he was not in mood or the energy to do so tonight.

And to be honest, I did not feel like having another shouting match with my father. It was getting tiresome. 

I was about to close my door when he placed a hand on my arm. "I'm sorry about moving so abruptly, Matt." He said quietly. "I'm sure you miss your friends a great deal."

I blinked my eyes, refusing the tears to come . . .again. I looked away, not wanting him to see. But I guess he did for he sighed ever so quietly. 

"I'm sorry, Matt. We need the money." He said.

"Yeah, well, money's not everything!" I sneered angrily. "I want to go home, dad, I hate this place!"

"You've only been here for a week, Matt," Dad pointed out calmly. "Give it a year."

"No." I snapped. I was angry. "I want to go home where my friends are and where my brother is at. The other digidestined, dad. Here, I can't help them with any troubles and I can't see them." I said, my voice raising.

He gave me a look, letting me know that I was about to cross the line. We have gone over this many times now and he was getting sick of it, I could tell.

"I don't care anymore, dad. You took away the best thing in my life-- my friends!" I snarled angrily and slammed door on him. 

Blinking back the tears, I threw myself onto my bed and quietly cried, hating him, hating the people who offered him this job. Hating everything. 

I wanted home, I wanted my friends. I wanted my brother. I didn't want to be here at all. 

I wanted to be home.

****

~*Tai*~

"Tai, Tai, c'mon, you have to come to Davis' soccer game, he's counting on you!" Kari said softly, tugging on my arm. "Tai!"

I blinked, coming out of my daze and realized that I was still sitting on the couch, staring at a blank tv. I shook my head and stared into my sister's eyes, which had a hint of sympathy in them. And some irritation and impatience. But she knew why. . .why I was the way I was right now.

"Okay, Kari," I sighed. She was right, Davis was counting on me. I smiled a little. "I did promise Davis I'd go, so I'm coming, I'm getting up!"

Kari did a little cheer. "Yay, its about time! It took me forever to get your attention!" She told me. 

"Oh, sorry, I guess I was just thinking." I replied, realizing that she was right. "How long did it take me to respond to you?" I asked, curious, as I found my shoes and started to put them on.

Kari laughed. "About ten minutes or so!" She gave me a wink. "When you think, Tai, you really do think!" She giggled and ignored my glare.

I threw a pillow at her. "Right, Kari, shut up!" I said, pretending to be angry. "Oh, how my feelings are hurt!"

"C'mon, Tai, let's go!" She replied with a smile. She held out a hand, and I took it. She pulled me off the couch and said, "Ooff, Tai, you're getting heavy!" 

"I am a growing boy!" I shot back indignantly. 

"Yeah, someone who eats a lot. . .yeah, you're a growing boy, all right," Kari said lightly. "Oh, wait, you've always ate a lot, so what am I talking about?"

She was out the door before I could hit her with another pillow. I had no choice but to follow her, all the while shouting her name.

* * *

We reached the field to find out that everyone else was already there. Everyone else but Matt. I sighed, trying to cover up my feelings; I missed him. He was my best friend. It was just so weird not to see him, not to talk to him or to have him at these kinds of events.

But I did not want to make everyone else depressed, so I gave a cheeky grin, although forced and rather fake, and said, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Sora came up to me and gave me a hug. "Hey, Tai, Kari, you guys just about made it." She said. "The games about to start; Davis is gonna be so happy that you made it to his game today!"

I smiled. Davis could be a little overwhelming at times, but he was still a good guy. He still had a lot to learn about the Digital World and whatever. 

I gave Sora a smile and said, "Yeah, well, I wasn't doing anything else today."

"Yep, he was just staring at the tv like it was interesting or something," Kari piped in, grinning. "But the tv was off. . .did I mention that?"

"Kari," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Go over and sit next to your boyfriend or something," I said, grinning back, meaning Tk.

That got her, she blushed and did not have a comeback. She just shook her head and wandered over to where Tk and the younger digidestined were.

"That was mean Tai." Sora said, but she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh-huh, if it was so mean of me, why are you trying not to laugh? Hmm?" I asked, grinning even wider.

Sora just laughed and rolled her eyes, giving my arm a smack. "Shut up, Tai!"

That was how the rest of the day went. I was glad for a little distraction, but when I got home again, it hit me again. . .Matt wasn't around. I couldn't call him and ask him to come over and play video games or whatever. Or to bring some movies over and watch them, making fun of how dumb they were.

He wasn't here.

****

~*Tk*~

I ignored the food; I just played with it using my fork or knife. I wasn't exactly in the mood to eat. Sure, it has been a week since Matt and dad had moved but. . .it has seemed like it was just yesterday. I put my fork down with a clang and my mom looked up at me, surprise filling her eyes.

"Honey, what's the matter? " She asked, taking a sip of her tea. "You always eat your dinner and when you don't, something's bothering you."

"Have you heard from Dad at all?" I asked bluntly.

Her face became clouded over. "No, Tk, I have not." She answered darkly. "I cannot believe he'd go and do something like this. Taking Matt out of his home, away from his friends. I think it is just wrong."

I smiled, knowing that she was very angry about the whole thing. Lately, she has been keeping her temper in check. I shrugged and said, "Mom, I agree with you. . ."

But before I could say more, the phone rang. I got up and said, "I'll get it."

"Hello?" I answered, picking the phone up.

"Tk?" Asked a familiar voice. 

I gripped the phone. "Matt, is that you??" I all but shouted into the phone.

"Hey, Squirt, let's not make me deaf here." He said, trying his hardest I could tell not to cry. "I hate it here, Tk, I want to go home. . .I want to come back."

"Oh, Matt!" I said softly. 

"It was not my decision, I'm sorry for not saying anything to you sooner." Matt continued, his voice breaking. "I wanted to, but. . .I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Matt, its okay. . .you're calling now."

"The kids here. . . they're so mean, I hate them. I want to be with my friends, I want to be with you and Tai and everyone else." He said, and it was evident through his voice that he was crying.

"I want to come home." He whispered and my heart ached. I could tell that he really did hate it wherever he was.

"I've got to go, Tk, I am not supposed to be on the phone. . .I mean, I'm not supposed to make long distanced phone calls. I love you, Tk, and tell everyone. . .Tai. . .that I'm sorry." He whispered quickly.

Before I could reply, he hung up, leaving me staring at the phone, tears spilling down on my face. I spun around to see mom, a worried gaze on me, waiting for me to say something.

"I hate dad, I hate what he made Matt do, moving away from all that he knew, from all his friends. I hate dad!" I stated and went into my room, planning to call Tai.

****

~*Kari*~

I could tell something was up when Tai answered the phone and it was Tk. . . But it wasn't for me like it usually was. Tai took the phone into his room and was in there for a long time. When he came out, it looked like he had been crying. But now that was gone but still evident that it happened. Instead there was a look of determination.

"Tai? Was that Tk?" I asked quietly, touching my brothers arm gently.

He jerked a little and blinked. His eyes focused on me and I could tell I had pulled him out of something. I waited patiently for him to answer me.

"Yes, Kari, it was." He replied. "Matt had called him; he is miserable wherever he is."

He paused and I knew that there was more. 

"We think with Izzy's help, we could find out where Matt is living and go and get him." Tai said in a neutral tone.

Yet I knew that Tai was serious. . . He wanted his best friend back and he'd do anything to get that friend back. I smiled a little, knowing that the two meant a lot to each other.

"I'm with you, Tai," I said softly. "I want Matt back too."

_______________________________________________________________________

__

Hey, sorry if that was a bit short, but I thought I'd be nice and at least post something up. . .I'm trying to currently finish off the next chapter in my DMS. . . Its at like 9 or so pages and I want to write a little more before I post that up. 

So in other words I'm trying to update!!!

Sorry it's taken me FOREVER!

No Flames please and please, please, please, PLEASE review!!

K, it's all good.

Later~

~Zara~


	3. The Plan/ Taking Action

__

Well, here's the 3rd part in "Moving Away". Let me know how you all think of it; I think it is one of my best stories I have written. LOL, but that's me. I'm thinking of writing 2 more chapters -- so 5 in all-- and call it a done work of art. LOL. 

As for Tai and Matt being gay or whatever, I don't think I'll make them that way. They're just really good friends. Unless you readers want me to make them that way. . .Eh, nah, I'll just leave them as best friends and write another fic where they're more than just friends. . .

Oh, and I'm rambling! Sorry!

But thanks to **Yamatoforever, Angel, Eriya, Sapphire Goddess, ElliaJ Wood, Kodachrome **and** Brooke **for reading my little series here. Yeah, you guys rock! For reading my works that is! ^___^

Enjoy this part!

And as usual . . .**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon. Just my plots. Yeah, that's right just the story lines...(if it hadn't been done repeatedly. . .)

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

~*Izzy*~

I stared at Tai, Tk, and Kari. They all had showed up at my house and all stated that they needed my help to find Matt. I did not know it was possible for me to track Matt in the first place, but they all seem to think that I could. 

"Iz, is it possible?" Tk asked, as if he was reading my mind or something. "We don't want to put you on the spot or anything like that."

"I mean if you can't, you can't," Kari added. 

"It would just be nice to at least know where he is," Tai said as well.

It was all smooth, like they had planned this whole thing. I stared at them again, my eyebrows raised. I could tell from the way that Tk had started to fidget that it was semi- planned. 

Tai waved a hand in a circle and gave me this look like it was my turn to say something. "C'mon, Iz-man, it's your turn to say something." He said, confirming my thoughts.

"Well, how would _you _guys go about to look for Matt?" I asked, as I sat down at my computer, yet having the chair turned, facing them.

"Um, well, Tk, want to take this one?" Tai stumbled the answer.

Tk did not do so well either. "Well. . .you could. . .no I guess that wouldn't work . . .Kari?" He managed.

"Somehow use the Digital World," Kari answered, smiling a little as the other two stared at her, and I grinned.

"Uh-huh." I answered. I gave Kari a wink. "You need to hang out with the smarter crowd, Kari, these guys are rather stupid."

"Hey!" Tai cried, outraged.

Tk just stared like he was thinking or something; I wasn't too sure, but I had a feeling that I really didn't want to know. It was best left alone.

"Okay, how would you use the Digital World to locate Matt?" Tai finally asked, as the silence finally got to him.

"Something with his digi-vice." Kari prompted, leaving Tai and Tk to stare at her some more. 

I laughed. "Good job, Kari." I said. "I'm glad you know what way I'm thinking here."

"Okay, why are we here, if Kari knows what she's doing and talking about?" Tai turned to ask Tk.

"Uh, I dunno." Tk answered.

"Because I know what area to talk about, but I don't have the computer genius to figure it up all together. I just have a general idea." Kari answered, rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh." Both Tk and Tai said in unison.

Kari gave me a look. "See, what I have to deal with?!" She said, pointing at the two and rolling her eyes again.

I laughed and spun my chair around to face my computer. I typed in it and said, "Okay, guys, c'mere and let's see what I can do now." 

The three of them scrambled over and peered over my shoulder as I typed into it. I held out a D3 and said, "This one is Yolie's, she's still letting me borrow it. So whatever it is we've got to do, we have the new one as well as the old one."

"Okay. So, how is this going to help us with our search?" Tai asked, dumbfounded.

I laughed again and said, "Now, listen carefully, Tai, cuz it's not as hard or confusing as it seems. . ." I leaned forward and he did too, along with Tk and Kari.

"Go slow, so I don't get lost," Tai told me.

I laughed again and started to explain to them what I planned on doing.

****

~*Matt*~

I was putting my books in my locker, not wanting to go home entirely. I had a feeling that when I go home, dad's going to lecture me about having the teacher call home. . .I wasn't showing up in any of my classes. I did not like the teachers or how they taught. 

I sighed and wondered where the nearest park was. I think I felt a song coming to mind, and I wanted to write it before it slipped away.

I grabbed what I needed, feeling some what drained. I had a sinking feeling that dad also found out about the long distance call I made to Tk; he was going to ream my ass for that. He told me not to make any contact whatsoever, not until I was ready.

Or some BS like that.

Whatever, dad, it's like Tk is my brother!

I slowly made my way to the front of the school, wondering if I was being picked up or walking home. Most days I never knew. Dad never gave me a set schedule; I knew that. His work never gave him a set schedule either.

As I walked by the school's one and only computer lab/ room deal thing, my digivice started to go off. I stopped and frowned puzzled. My digi vice wasn't one of the new D3's that the others had. 

Curious, I walked into the computer lab and looked around for a computer that was off by itself; I found one in the corner of the room and set my bag down on the table. I turned it on and waited, wondering what was up and what could possible be going on in order for my digivice to go off like that.

When the computer came on, I didn't have a chance to react. I saw the digi port open, and before I could react-- I only had a hand on my bag-- when it pulled me through, pulling me into the Digital World.

* * *

Someone was shaking me; my back hurt. I shook my head, trying to clear the dizziness away. I opened my eyes only to shut them quickly; I was in at a spot in which the sun was directly upon me and it was so bright it hurt my eyes.

I groaned and rolled onto my side, and muttered, with a touch of moaning, "Whoever is shaking me, please stop! Its not helping my head any!"

"Sorry, Matt, but its been a long time since I last saw you!" Came a familiar voice.

I frowned, trying to place that voice. . .It was on the tip of my tongue. . .

"Gabumon!" I shouted, sitting up, and throwing my arms around him, giving him a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean! I've missed you, too, buddy!"

He smiled and said, "We were told to await your arrival. . .And that the spot you'd show up would be here." 

I blinked. That was when I realized that Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon and Tentomon were all crowded around me, grinning their faces off. I blinked again.

"What is going on?!" I demanded. "I was at school when my digivice decides to go off and I check it out by going to the computer lab at my school- only to get pulled into the Digital World."

"Oh, _that._ Well," Agumon said, as if nothing out of the peculiar has happened. "Well, we don't know what that is all about, but we were just told to sit here with you until they can come."

"Who? Who planned this?" I asked, puzzled. "Who keeps telling you to tell me to wait here?"

"Hey, Matt," Came a really familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Tai standing there, a hesitant smile on his face, as if he was thinking that this was a bad idea. Behind him was Kari, Tk, and Izzy.

I blinked, tears welling up in my eyes. I stood up shakily and before I knew it, I had thrown myself at Tai, giving him a hug and sobbing like a baby.

****

~*Izzy*~

I touched Kari's arm, then Tk's. I looked at the younger blonde and said, "I think those two need to be alone. . .You don't mind, do you, TK?"

Tk tilted his head, his blue eyes studying the pair in the distance. "No, no, of course not. I agree, those two definitely need to be alone." He replied.

Kari smiled. "C'mon, Gatomon, Patamon, Tentomon, let's go and visit Primary Village why those two talk, okay?" She said.

They all nodded and I took the lead, with Tentomon flying ahead of me, as if he was scouting. I laughed silently, because he probably thought that there might be some scary digimon ready to pop out and attack us.

"Tk?" I asked, having a thought occur to me

"Yeah, Izzy?" He replied.

I stopped walking to face him and Kari, my eyebrows raised. "I have a question, and I was wondering if you two would know the answer? Seeing how they're your brothers and all?"

Tk and Kari exchanged glances. Kari shrugged and replied, "Well, we'll try to answer whatever it is you have to ask about. They may be our brothers, but they have secrets."

"Ah, okay." I said.

"So what is it?" Tk asked, tilting his head and looking at me.

"Do they. . . Like each other more than a certain way?" I asked slowly. "Are they gay?"

Kari and Tk gave a funny expression as if they've thought about it more than once and Tk sighed.

"We've noticed; but we're not sure." He answered honestly. 

"Cuz they might not have noticed them selves." Kari added.

****

~*Tai*~

I didn't expect Matt to throw himself at me. But whatever, I returned the hug and laughed. He was sobbing, and I held him tighter; he was here, and I had my chance to be with him. He was my friend, my _best _friend. I would give the world to him if I had a chance to.

I pulled back, and grinned at his red face. He was busy wiping his eyes off with his hands. "Matt, I didn't realize you missed me that much!" I teased.

He gave me a look. "You don't know how much I've missed you, Tai!" He said softly. "I'm so sorry that I haven't. . .that I didn't cal you. . .Or leave you a note, Tai, I'm so sorry--"

I placed my finger on his lips and gave him a smile. "Matt, stop rambling, okay? Please! I know you didn't do anything on purpose! I know how your father can be. I know how _you_ can be." I told him. "I also know that sooner or later you'd make contact. . ."

Matt nodded his head slowly and that's when I realized I still had my hand over his mouth. I took it away, blushing. "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

He grinned. "It's okay, Tai." He shrugged. "You were saying now?"

"That I decided to be the first one to make contact with you, even if I didn't know where you moved off to." I continued, as we both started to walk down a broken path.

"You were always impatient, Tai," He told me, laughing. "Trust me, if I made contact with Tk. . .I had a feeling he was going to tell you. I just didn't trust myself to find you. . .and tell you."

"Why, Matt?" I asked, as we neared a river. I walked to the edge and looked at my reflection. Matt's reflection came into view and we locked eyes in the river. "I'm your best friend, you know that. You also know that you can talk to me about anything."

Matt shrugged one shoulder and he continue to look into the water, into my eyes. "I guess. . .I was scared." He said, finally breaking the silence.

I stayed quiet knowing that this was a time not to interrupt him, to just let him talk.

"I was scared that you'd be mad at me, for moving away. I was scared that you and everyone else had forgotten me. I was scared of losing the best group of friends that I've ever had in my life." He said quietly.

He gave a nervous laugh. "I know, sounds dumb and stuff, but that's how I felt." He added.

"Not dumb, Matt, cuz I was thinking that you'd forgotten me!" I told him, grinning. "That's why we're best friends, right? Cuz we think a like?"

Matt laughed and before I knew it, I was sitting up, looking up at him and sputtering water from him. He stuck out his tongue and I lunged at him, and pulled him into the water, with me.

And that was how Tk, Kari, Izzy and our digimon found us, having a water fight in the river.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

You like? I hope so! It's called I'm on Spring Break, so I'm probably going to update a lot during the week; and its only Monday!

Well, Please, please and please review!!! I love good, happy reviews. Try not to flame me either, please. Those hurt my feelings.

Okay, like I said, if you want me to email on any updates or new stories I'll probably have later, let me know by in the review or emailing me at : zara02@hotmail.com

later and peace~

~Zara~

  



	4. Izzy's Plan pt.1

__

Well, here I go...Here's the 4th chapter in my "Moving Away" series. Glad to have reviews out there, thank you! ^_^

****

Sapphire Goddess: awww, thanks for liking the previous chapter. Hope this one goes up there w/ your standards. I guess I did make it a Taito.

****

Carine: Thank you for reviewing! Like I told Sapphire, I did make it into a Taito. . .Hope you don't mind! 

Hope no one really minds this turning into a Taito. I know in the last chapter I said I wouldn't but. . .it just seemed so right to do so! Thanks for the reviews everyone! ^___^

****

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. . .Why must I repeat myself in each chapter. . .It's like you read it in the first chapter. . .

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~*Matt*~

"Uh. . .You guys having fun?" Tk asked me and Tai as we stopped splashing around. We stared at them, stared at each other then back at them. 

I giggled. "Tai, are we having fun?" I asked, trying to control my laughter.

I lost my control on the look on his face. Like he was actually thinking about it; his face got all serious and it was so cute. 

Wait, did I just say that my best friend looked cute?!

What am I thinking, he's. . .He's a guy, let alone my best friend! I couldn't have feelings for him. . .Or could I?

Tai nodded his head, as if he was confirming my question. He looked over at Tk. "Yes, Tk, we are having fun." He answered. He shook his mop of a head, and water went everywhere. 

I stared at him and laughed again. "Tai, your hair is so a mop!" I told him, trying to sound serious.

"Right, and yours is too long!" He shot back.

I laughed. "That's the best you can do, huh?" I snorted at him.

"Um. . . Maybe you guys should come out of the river and get dried off." Kari suggested. "Because I don't think you should arrive back at school, soaking wet, Matt."

I blinked. "Oh, yeah." I said slowly. I sighed and gave Tai an apologetic smile. "She's right, you know. I do have to find a way to dry off."

Tai sighed and stood up, and held out a hand to me. I leaned forward and grasped his hand. . .His hand felt so warm despite it being warm. . .I gently shook my head, getting myself out of the reverie and smiled up at him. He pulled me up, but once I stood, I lost my footing and I fell into him.

He caught me and I looked up, realizing how close his lips were to mine. . .

"Walk much, Matt?" Tai teased me, and I pulled away, blushing.

"Maybe if you knew how to help someone up correctly, I wouldn't have lost my footing!" I replied, giving him a mock glare.

He laughed. "Uh-huh, are you saying the great graceful Matt Ishida cannot walk?" He asked.

I blinked. Me graceful? I never said anything about being graceful.

I stared at him, and slowly grinned. "Yeah, I can walk. . .It's you, Tai Kamiya that can't help people up. . .You're such a klutz!" 

And before he could attack me or whatever it is that Tai does, I was out of the river and hid behind Izzy and Tk. I stuck my tongue out at him; the chase gave way as I spun around and took off, knowing full that he was chasing me.

****

~*Izzy*~

I watched the two run around and chase each other. I spun around to face Tk and Kari, who were also watching their brothers, with amused smirks on their faces.

"Okay, no seriously," I said slowly, "are you two sure that they don't like each other?" I gave them a look as they turned to stare at me. "Cuz I'm thinking that you two might know something. . ."

Kari fidgeted a little and she gave Tk a look, and he just sighed. "Maybe . . .We do know something?" Kari replied back in a question.

I sighed. "Look, either you do or you don't. I'm thinking you do. So maybe you should just tell me already!" I said quietly. 

"Okay, okay!" Tk said, throwing up his hands. "Jeeze, Izzy, you sure know how to make someone guilty!"

I just smiled, waiting for their answers.

"Well, Matt told me once that he was confused. That he might be liking Tai in a way that is just more than mere friendship." Tk said.

"And Tai told me that he loved Matt, and thought of maybe liking him past the friendship stage." Kari added.

"Ugh, and they are blind to see that they love each other!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Maybe we ought to give them a push in the right direction."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Tk said slowly. "They aren't near each other anymore. Remember Matt moved?"

I shrugged. "So, they can always meet in the digital world."

"But, how would Matt get into the digiworld?" Gabumon asked and I completely forgot that he, Tentomon, Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon were with us. I blinked and shrugged again.

"It's called a telephone; call and make dates. . .or schedules," I added quickly.

They all stared at me. 

"What?"

"Why are you so intent on them being together?" Kari finally asked.

I held out my hand to the two boys running around, both laughing and having a good time. But it was so apparent that they loved each other deeply, even if they couldn't see it. Which was precisely what I told them.

"Look, they deserve to be happy." I finished. "No one deserves it more than those two. They have been through a lot; we all have. But when it is so obvious that they're in love with one another. . .they deserve the happiness."

Kari and Tk exchanged glances. "Okay, Izzy, we'll help you. I can see that you want your friends to be happy." Kari finally said.

"Yeah, and Matt. . .I want my brother to be happy." Tk said slowly. "He and Tai are perfect for each other."

I grinned. "All right!" I all but nearly shouted. "C'mon guys, we need to come up with a plan to bring those two together and. . ."I grinned wider, "and profess their love for each other!"

Kari giggled, and Tk laughed. "Suddenly, Izzy is playing matchmaker! This is interesting!" Tk managed to say between peals of laughter. I just rolled my eyes and waited for the two to calm down.

****

~*Kari*~

I grinned, and I called, "Hey, Matt, I need to ask you something!"

Matt stopped chasing Tai. He gave me a look and smiled. He turned to my brother and said something, but I couldn't hear. But I could tell that Tai didn't want Matt to leave. I giggled, thinking it was cute.

Matt jogged toward me and smiled. "Hey, Kari, what's up?" He asked, as he fell into step with me as we took a little walk.

"Matt, you love him don't you?" I asked abruptly.

He stopped walking and gave me a guarded look. "Of course, he's my friend. I'd do anything for him." He answered.

But from the way he had to control the tremor in his voice, I knew for a fact that he loved Tai more than just a friend. 

I smiled sweetly and said, "No, Matt, you love him more than that."

"No, no I don't." He quickly said. 

I realized that Tai was standing right behind Matt, his face neutral as he listened to our conversation. I saw Tk standing to the side with Izzy, with his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Uh-huh, why are you denying it so quickly then?" I retorted.

"Because even if I did love your brother more than just a friend, there is no possible way of him loving me back, Kari." Matt said softly.

I tilted my head, and my eyes locked with my brothers. His brown eyes were giving me a warning look but I ignored it. They had to see how much they loved one another.

"So you do love him?" I repeated.

Matt started to tremble and I knew I had my answer. I went up to him and spun him around so he was facing Tai.

"Then tell him." I said gently.

And then I disappeared before either one of them could say something to me; I just left them there, staring at each other.

****

~*Tk*~

I had watched Kari call to Matt. That was my single to go and talk to Tai. I went up to him and said, "Hey, Tai, what's up?"

He grinned. "Nothing Tk. What does Kari want with Matt?" He asked. He gave me a penetrating gaze. "I know my sister, I believe she's up to something and you know what."

"What makes you think I know?" I asked quickly.

"Cuz you two are rather close. . .You guys are best friends. . .you tell each other secrets." Tai answered.

"What, like you and Matt?" I shot back. 

"Yeah."

"Have you told him how you feel about him?" I asked.

He gave me a startled look. "Kari babbled didn't she? Ohh, she is so gonna pay--" He said, angrily.

"But she didn't tell me!" I said, stopping him in his tracks. "I can tell that you love him. Maybe you should tell him that. . .That you love him."

"No, cuz he'd reject me." Tai snapped back.

"No, he wouldn't. I know." I replied. And before I could give him the chance to reply to that, I spun around and took off to where Izzy and our digimon were waiting.

"It's all up to Kari to pull it out of Matt. . .and for Tai to walk up to them." I told Izzy. "This better work or Matt's going to kill me."

Izzy smiled. "Knowing those two, they'll fall into the traps we set up for them. We know them too well." He replied. 

"Uh-huh, if only they knew each other more than they give credit for." I replied back.

****

~*Tai*~

I didn't' know what Tk had meant; but I had a feeling that he was up to something. But I also knew my sister was up to something. So me being me, I decided to go and find out. 

As I walked up to where Kari and Matt were, I knew she was up to something by the way she smiled sweetly at Matt. I locked eyes with her and gave her a warning look. But she ignored me.

"So you do love him?" I heard her say. Then I noticed Matt trembling and I wondered what the hell was going on.

"Then tell him." Came her gentle voice and she turned Matt around and before she could let us say anything to her, she had disappeared.

"You love me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Matt's azure eyes met mine and I could tell he was scared to tell me how he felt. "I. . .I do." He finally answered.

"More than a friend?" I whispered.

"I . . .yes, more than a friend, Tai."

I smiled and I took a step closer. I noticed the shock flashing across his face, and took a hold of his hands in mine, and I gazed into his endless blue eyes and said, softly, "And I love you more than just a mere friend, Matt Ishida."

He closed his eyes, and tears started to fall. I gently wiped them away with my fingers and said, "Don't be scared, Matt, it's gonna be alright."

He nodded and reopened his eyes. He gave me a smile and whispered, "So, does that mean I can finally kiss you?" 

I gave a soft laugh and said, "No, it means I can finally kiss _you._" And I did; I leaned forward and our lips touched and I gave him a gently, yet lingering kiss.

****

~*Izzy*~

I gave a quiet cheer and Tk and Kari just gave me a funny look. Tentomon rested his claw against my forehead and asked, "Are you alright, Izzy? You're acting kinda funny."

Kari laughed. "See, Tk, we're not the only ones thinking Izzy's lost it." She said.

"Yeah, Tk, what is your deal? I mean, I never knew you could play matchmaking so well." Gatomon said, as she jumped onto Kari's shoulder and looked at me.

Patamon rested on Tk's hat and also stared at me. "I agree with Gatomon and Tentomon."

Agumon and Gabumon stared at one another then back at me. I stared back, not really caring. Then I stared at the others, and I gave a laugh.

"Ooookay, Izzy has finally lost it. Where's the nearest hospital?" Tentomon said, buzzing around like he usually did when he was worried or something.

I gave a grin. "Wait till you guys hear my next plan." I said, rather wickedly, rubbing my hands together. "Because we are not finished yet."

"Uh-oh." Tk muttered. He eyed me. Then took the bait. "What plan? What do you mean we're not done yet?"

"Tk, it was probably best that you didn't ask him that." Kari groaned, noticing my face light up. "Cuz now he is up to something."

"Oh no, we are so not done, you guys." I said, grinning even wider. "Cuz my next plan is to make Mr. Ishida see that he made the mistake of moving Matt away from his friends! We are going to help him move back home!" I said.

"Ooooh." Tk said slowly. "I see now."

"Uh-huh, we're going to help Matt and his dad move back to where they belong!" I said gleefully, a plan already developing in my mind.

Tk, Kari, and the digimon just groaned and I just laughed, knowing that they'd help me in any way they could even if they thought I was crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Uhhh. . .I am aware that Izzy is a little OCC and . . .just plan crazy. But he's fun! I like Izzy! ^_^ But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I said I might wrap it up in the next one, but maybe it'll be 6 chapters long instead of 5._

Oh, I dunno. Well, I'll see how it goes. ^_^ No matter, I had fun. . .Still am, writing this out. 

Please review! I love reviews! 

And . . . If you review before I post the next chapter up, I might say something to your review. . .Cuz it's fun! 

Later and Peace~

~Zara


	5. Izzy's Plan (pt.2) explained

__

Hey, everyone! Here's Chapter Five of "Moving Away." Sorry about the delay! Its been a busy week and I had a brain freeze on Izzy's plan. . .Speaking of which, I'd like to thank **Eriya** for giving me this idea! Thanks! ^_^

Enjoy! And don't forget the reviews please! No flames! Thanks!!

****

Sapphire Goddess:_ Thanks! I agree that Izzy isn't in enough stories about playing match maker! Yep, I made it Taito! ^__^_

****

Eriya:_ Glad ya like it still! ^_~ Thanks for the idea for Izzy's plan!_

****

Yamatoforever:_ Sorry it took me a bit to post this chapter! Hope ya like it still and as well as Izzy's plan!_

****

Carine:_ Well, Izzy's plan is revealed! I hope you like it._

****

To anyone else:_ Thanks for reading! You guys rock! Leaving a review will make ya even cooler! ^_~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

~*Tk*~

"Izzy's lost it," I whispered to Kari, as we and the other digidestined were waiting for Izzy to show up. We were in the computer lab, and Izzy said he wanted to talk to all of is. Kari and I both knew it was a plan to help Matt move back home.

You'd think Tai would be in on it, but we hadn't told him yet. When he and Matt came back, they told us that they were an item and blah, blah, blah. Not that I wasn't happy, I was, but Tai just has this dreamy look about him all the time! Ever since that day! 

And it's only been like three days after our fun in the digiworld. You'd think Izzy would have plotted the plan already and have it into action by now, but I personally think Izzy's lost his mind.

"I think he's lost it awhile ago," Kari replied back, rolling her eyes. "Just that day in the digiworld and playing matchmaker has proved it."

"What'd you two talking about?" Davis asked, nosily. "Do you know why Izzy wanted us all to be here?"

"Uhhhh. . ." I stammered beautifully.

Kari snickered. I glared at her. 

"Ask Kari, she knows," I finally answered. She glared right back at me, I just smirked.

Davis turned to Kari. "So, Kari, seeing how you know, why don't you share with us?" He told her.

"Uhhh. . ."It was her time stammer beautifully. I snickered this time. She glared at me again. "Maybe, uh, we should just wait until Izzy gets here!" She finally mustered to say.

Yolie nodded her head. "I think we should wait until Izzy shows up. After all, he did want us all to be here, he is the one that called this meeting."

Sora glanced at me, her eyebrows raised. I stared back with a puzzled frown. She jerked her head at Tai and I looked over to see him staring dreamily into space. I rolled my eyes; he had it bad. I really don't want to know how Matt was.

She tilted her head, this time with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hey, Tai, whatcha thinking about?" I asked, smiling a little, already knowing the answer.

Before he could stop himself, he said, rather dreamily, "Matt. He is soooo beautiful!" 

I snickered, and Kari smacked my arm. I winced and muttered an "Ow," but no one heard cuz they were all staring at Tai, curious and puzzled.

"Huh?" Yolie said.

"Did we miss something?" Mimi asked, raising both eyebrows. "I've the feeling that we all did."

"I'm agreeing with Mimi on this one," Sora said quietly. She leaned forward and poked Tai in the side. "What is up, Tai? Matt beautiful?"

"Um-hmm." Tai replied, dazedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Tai and Matt, you know, did the whole confessing their love for each other." I said, informing the others.

"When?" Cody asked.

"Three days ago, when Kari, Izzy and I took Tai to the digiworld and we pulled Matt through as well, so the two could spend some time together." I answered.

"Only to confess their love, of course," Kari added, smirking at me.

"Right, that too, I think I said that," I replied. "And you can blame it all on Izzy, cuz he was playing matchmaker!" I added.

Joe stared. "Izzy? Matchmaker? I find that rather hard to believe!" He said.

"Uh well yeah," I muttered. "So do I. He is crazy." I added.

Kari laughed. "Oh, Tk! He was just. . . ecstatic to help the two lovebirds together!" She managed to say between peals of laughter.

"Right." Ken said, looking rather bewildered. "I think I'll keep who I like a secret. . .Who knows, Izzy might try to play matchmaker with us!"

Intrigued, I leaned forward. "Say, who do you like, Ken?"

Ken didn't get a chance to reply because just then Izzy flew into the room and gave a goofy grin. 

"Hey, guys," He said, "glad you all could make it!"

Oh, boy, I still think he's lost it.

****

~*Sora*~

I was quite surprised to find out that Tai and Matt were dating and were an item now. I would've never guessed. But whatever, I was more surprised to find out that Izzy was playing matchmaker. 

Huh, I'd would've never guessed that either.

So when he flew into the room all excited, I had a feeling that he was enjoying this. Maybe a little too much.

"Hey, guys, glad you all could make it!" He said, still grinning like he stuck his hand in the cookie jar and got away with it. "Cuz I need your help on something."

"Uh-huh!" Ken muttered. "Izzy, last time any of us helped you on anything. . .we got stuck in weird situations!"

I stifled a laugh. "Ken's right, Izzy. . .You're plans are good, but we always get stuck with something weird." I told the redhead.

He gave a hurt look. "Why, you guys, I am injured. You have hurt my feelings." He said sulkily. Then his attitude changed and he became all serious. "But no, really, this plan is for Matt to come back. It will show Mr. Ishida that Matt has friends _here._ That Matt belongs _here. _Not somewhere else, far away from his boyfriend and friends!"

"Wow, Izzy, you really care about Matt, don't you?" Mimi said softly.

Izzy tilted his head. "Matt is a friend, and a fellow digidestined." He said slowly. "He does deserve to be where his friends are, Mimi."

I blinked. "Wow, Izzy, you're never one to show emotions!" I said. "I guess friendship is important to you as well."

Izzy glanced at me. "Sora, sometimes we all learn things that we never expected to learn." He told me. He gave a slow smile. 

"Like how much Matt means to our group, right, Iz?" Tai said, interrupting and acting like the Tai I knew. "Cuz at first we didn't know each other, but the adventures in the digiworld has taught us that we can be friends despite our cliches and groups."

Mimi nodded. "Like how I can be friends with such a tomboy!" She laughed, and gave me a smile.

"Right, Meems." I answered, smiling back, letting her know that I wasn't hurt.

And I wasn't. They all had a point. A very good point. If I can be friends with Mimi, Miss Fashionable and Izzy, Mr. Knowledgeable and computer genius, then. . . I could see why they wanted to help and get Matt back, who was Mr. Band and popular. . . Or something.

"Okay, okay," I said slowly. "I get your points, you guys. Sorry, I didn't mean to question why you wanted to do this."

"So, you with us, then?" Izzy asked.

"Of course I am. Matt's my friend too!" I answered, smiling. "So, Izzy, tell us what your brilliant plan is, cuz to be honest you have me very curious as to what it is!"

****

~*Izzy*~

I smiled when Sora said she was with us. I knew that they all had questionable doubts about me and my plans. And I know that they were surprised about me so intently on helping Matt and having him move back here.

Why shouldn't they?

I was never one to show that I actually cared. Sure I do care and what not, but like Matt, I'm not very well on how to show it. 

But hey, Matt's a friend and a fellow digidestined. And besides I find it horribly rude to just take your kid and pull him away, moving him away from all his friends and home.

You just don't do that.

And if you do, at least have the kid be able to say good-bye to his friends. For crying out loud!

"So, Izzy, what is your idea?" Cody asked, bringing me back to the present and out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. . ." I said, slowly. I have to admit though, that the idea that I had in mind. . . Well, it was probably wasn't one of my best. But, mind you, it was an idea.

I stared at everyone. They stared back, expectantly. I did not say anything, but just kept staring at them.

"Alright, already!!" Yolie practically shouted. "Tell us already!" She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that she would be the first one to say something about me not saying anything. I grinned and gave her a wink to let her know I was playing.

She rolled her eyes back at me. Everyone else laughed. 

"Good one, Iz," Davis said and before he knew it, before any of us knew it, he was on the floor, looking up with a dazed expression. Yolie had given him a glare and I think shoved him off the chair. 

But it was all too quick to tell and I just stared at Yolie.

"Um, right, I think I'll tell the idea now. . ." I said, rather meekly. "I think Yolie has scared me now."

"How'd I get down here. . ." I heard Davis mutter as I took a step away from Yolie and near Tai and Sora. 

"I'd be careful around her, Iz," Tai whispered to me, his old self again, and not all dreamy about Matt. I just sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well. . ." I said slowly. "It isn't one of my best ideas, to be honest." I admitted.

"Well, tell us what it is and we'll be the judge of that," Ken told me firmly. "We do not have all day, Izzy!"

"Alright, my idea is. . . well . . ." I sort of stumbled over the words. I sighed and said, bluntly, "Well, it involves Tk." I started.

"Me?" He blurted.

"Yeah. . . You are going to be in the hospital . . .and you are injured greatly, that your dad has to come back and see you. . .because the accident you are going to have is pretty bad." I explained.

"I am?" He questioned, as he looked himself up and down. "But. . .I've not been in any kind of accident, Izzy, I'm fine!"

I noticed that everyone else seem confused expect for Ken and Davis. They both smirked at me. I just sighed softly and said, patiently, "I know, Tk, but your father won't know that."

"He'll just get a call, saying to bring Matt to the hospital to meet your mother there. . ." Ken added, catching the drift.

"Of course, she'll be on it as well, as will Joe be giving us a free room to set Tk up in," Davis chimed in, smirking even wider.

Joe blinked. "What? You're kidding me, right?" He asked, looking at me. "Davis was joking right?"

I shook my head. "Nope, he and Ken have the idea. They catch on pretty quick." I answered, grinning. "Yes, Joe. I'm serious. I need you to give us a free room...or at least a room that we could..."rent" for awhile."

Joe stared at me. I of course stared back.

"I think you've lost it, Izzy." He finally stated. He shrugged. "But I'll go with you on this and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Joe." I replied. "Let me know in a week, okay?" I rubbed my hands together. "I'd like to have this plan under wraps soon, because quite frankly I'm tired of everyone moping and Tai being love struck. . ."

We all look over at Tai who had his chin in his hands, and was staring dreamily into space. 

"I agree with Izzy on this. . ."Kari said slowly. "He has been helpful at home and it is just weird. . ."

"Uh-huh. . ." Mimi uttered and shook her head. "But. . .it's soooo cute!" She squealed and we all rolled our eyes.

"So everyone on this?" I asked. "Willing to help?"

"I'm so there!" Davis chimed in, grinning. "This is going to be fun."

"I'm willing to help as well." Ken said softly. He looked over at Davis. "But not as enthused about it as he is."

Sora, Mimi, Joe and Kari all looked at one another then at me, nodding their heads. 

"Of course I'm in, he's my brother!" Tk answered, smiling. "So let's do this."

"I just hope this idea of yours works, Izzy," Cody told me. "But I'm in as well. Anything to help a fellow digidestined."

"Of course it'll work, Cody!" Yolie said. "It's Izzy!" She grinned at me. "I'm in as well, Izzy."

"Great!" I said, grinning wider. "Thanks, guys!"

"What about Tai?" Sora asked.

We all looked over at him again, and he had his eyes closed and this time was smiling rather dreamily. I shrugged.

"Well . . I'm sure he'll be in. . .But we should just leave him be with his, uh, thoughts. . ." I slowly said. "So, let him be, he'll thank us later, when he sees Matt back home."

"Good idea. . ."Sora replied. She grinned and tossed her red hair over her shoulders. "So, guys, let's get this plan in gear!"

And so the process of the plan began.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you all liked this chapter! I tried on this one! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. . .! 

Later!

Don't forget to review please. . .It doesn't take a lot of time!

Thanks!

~*Zara*~


	6. A Happy Ending

__

Sorry about the delay but here is the final chapter of "Moving Away." I hope you all enjoyed this mini fic and that the final chapter is to your liking.

Please read and review!

Don't forget to review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~*Tk*~

This idea of Izzy's. . .well, in my opinion it was crazy. Utterly, completely insane. It couldn't work . . . or could it? I didn't know what to expect. I was hoping with all my heart, that it would work. I missed my brother. It was just weird not having him around.

I sighed and glanced at Izzy who was talking to Joe and some supervisor doctor or staff person. I wasn't sure. But whoever it was, was in control the rooms, I guess. Again, I wasn't too sure.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed that would be mine to pretend I was injured if it was all okayed. I was nervous. What if I couldn't pull off being injured?

"Honey, don't worry," Mom said quietly, as she took my hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "With me here, I'm sure the supervisor will approve the idea. . .although it is a little crazy."

Mom was here with me. She had the roll of calling dad and telling him that I was in an accident. She gave me a reassuring hug and I felt better. 

"I'm sure you're right. . ."I said quietly. "I also hope that this crazy idea works. Heh, Izzy's gone crazy if you ask me."

"I have not!" Izzy cried indigently, from his position next to Joe. "I am merely just doing this out of my concern for my friend." He added with a sniff.

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Iz." I told him. I just grinned at his frown.

"So what's the verdict?" I finally asked as the supervisor left the room. I looked at Joe and Izzy patiently as they exchanged quick glances.

Joe grinned. "Dr. Samuel said it was alright. Just as long as we do not disturb him or any other of the staff. And to keep the room clean and neat. He wants it like how he last saw it." He explained to my mom and me.

"Woo-hoo!" I whooped. "That's awesome!" 

Izzy rubbed his hands together, and a glint showed up in his eyes. "Now, here comes the fun part. . ." He said, chuckling evilly. 

I stared. "Um, Iz, what fun part?" I asked, starting to worry about him. He was really getting into this.

"Why, having my brilliant plan coming into play, of course!" He answered. He looked at my mom and said, "Call Mr. Ishida in ten minutes, while I go round up the others!"

Before she could say anything, he left the room. I stared after him, then switched my gaze onto Joe. "Joe. . .He has lost it. . ." I said, slowly.

Joe stared back at me. "I think he lost it when we first went into the digiworld, Tk." He finally replied. "But anyways, lets get you prepared, so it'll look convincing. . ."

"What you don't think I could act all injured?" I asked, ignoring my mom's laughter.

"Um. . ." Joe blanked. "Let's just get ready, okay? Cuz knowing Matt he'd have his dad on the next plane or whatever to come and see you."

Guilt came to me. "Joe, I feel bad for not telling Matt about this plan." I sighed, quietly. "But I can see why I can't."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, but I've a feeling its all going to work out well, Tk." He answered me. 

"You think so?"

He nodded. "Yep, I do. This is one of Izzy's plans that will work, I've got a feeling. . ."

"Shh, boys, I'm making the call. . . and I don't want Matt or your father to hear you two talking!" Mom said softly, holding the phone to her ear.

I grinned and gave her a thumbs up sign, and mouthed, "Good luck!" knowing she had to sound like she was upset and sobbing.

She gave me a wink and I let Joe bind me up in some funky bandage, hoping with all my might that this crazy plan of Izzy's was going to work.

****

~*Matt*~

I blinked, trying to clear the sleep from my head. Taking naps, long ones, often left me even more tired. I was trying to sleep most of the day off, trying to avoid my dad. I was mad at him still for moving me out here, away from my friends, and from Tai.

But of course, he hadn't found out that I had gone to the digiworld and met up with Kari, Tk, Izzy and Tai. He also doesn't realize that I was going out with Tai. 

I sighed, smiling dreamily. . . Oh, Tai. . . How I wish I was near him, being in his arms. . .

I shook myself out of my dream, and realized that he was miles away and if were to be in each other's arms, we'd have to meet up in the digiworld, but who knows if that'll happen again. We both had conflicting schedules.

Suddenly the phone rang. I stared at my ceiling, wondering what I was going to do on this wonderful Saturday morning.

I was still trying to decide when dad came bursting into my room, looking rather upset. 

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Tk." He said simply.

"What about Tk?" I all but shouted, my heart pounding, hoping that nothing serious was wrong with my brother.

"He's been an accident."

I jumped out of my bed and was ready to take off out of my room, when dad grabbed my arm and said, quietly, "Matt, we're going to go and see him. I know how much he means to you and he's my son as well. . ."

I looked at him, shock written over my face. Here I was ready to ignore my dad and go see Tk by myself, with or without his permission. I smiled a little and replied, "Alright dad."

He patted my back. "I've already got tickets to head back, so why don't you pack up a little bag of overnight stuff and let know when you're ready." He gave me a wink. "You really thought I'd not go?" With a chuckle but with unsettled worried look on his face, dad left, leaving me to try calm myself down.

I grabbed a duffle bag and before I could put clothes in it, I sank wearily down to the floor, closing my eyes. . .and bit my lip. _Please be okay, Tk, please. . ._

****

~*Tai*~

"This had better work, Izzy, or else I'm going to hurt you," I muttered darkly, scowling at my friend. "I want my Mattie back."

Izzy rolled his eyes, knowing I didn't mean a single word about me hurting him. "Tai, I'm telling you it is going to work. Trust me." He replied back, firmly. "Its foolproof plan, I'm telling you!"

I shifted my weight nervously on the uncomfortable, hard hospital chairs and grumbled, "Fine, I trust you."

Izzy laughed. "Have a little faith, Tai!" He scolded me. Then he muttered something under his breath but I couldn't hear what it was. But I had a feeling that it was about me. _Oh, well_, I thought as I shrugged and looked around the waiting room for Tk's mom to show up and tell us if Mr. Ishida is coming or not.

After a few minutes, she came around the corner and had a big grin on her face. She looked at me and gave me a wink and I knew that it had worked. I punched Izzy on the shoulder lightly and said, "Okay, Iz-man, you were right, it has worked!"

Izzy looked up and commented, "I take it he is coming, then?"

"Yes, he said he will be on the next plane over and I think right after we got off the phone with one another. . .he made plans to get the tickets." She answered. "So, Tai, you're boyfriend is coming back. . .Hopefully that stubborn mule of a father will see that his friends went through all this trouble to show him that he has friends here!"

"Not to mention that his friends are the digidestined," Sora added, sitting next to me, and putting an arm around my shoulder, smiling at me. "He will see it or I will smack him."

We all stared at her. After a few seconds she burst into laughter and we soon joined her, and the tension and worry that filled the room was gone in a flash.

"So, how long do you think they'll get here?" I asked, curious.

"Well, in a matter of hours, Tai," Tk's mom answered. "Especially if he got on the phone again after we finished talking and got tickets."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Sora giggled and said, "Tai, try to be patient okay? Just once in you life be patient!" 

I laughed. "Right, but how can I do that when all I want to do is see Matt?" I retorted back, my voice carrying a wistful tone.

Kari laughed. "Awww, you have it bad! Well. . .both of you have it bad." She said, smirking. "Its SO cute."

I growled. "Shut up, Kari!"

"Yeah, you should have seen him and Matt in the digidestined. I thought I was going to puke!" Tk joined in.

"I will hurt you both," I said, darkly. "Really I will."

"No, you won't." Sora interjected. "Cuz as soon as you see Matt, you'll forget all about them and have eyes only for Matt."

I rolled my eyes, and decided to ignore them. . .

. . .and slowly waited until he got here. . .

****

~*Matt*~

I stared anxiously out the plane window, knowing we were almost home. I was really worried about Tk and I hoped that nothing severe had happened, that he was okay. I hope Tai and the others were with him, keeping him company until I got there.

I don't know how'd I take it if Tk was really hurt. Actually now that I think about it, I wasn't sure _how _hurt he was. Or injured. Dad didn't tell me. All he told me was that he had been in an accident. And you'd think he would.

"Dad?" I asked softly, looking over to him in the next seat.

"Yes, Matt?" He replied, sounded stressed.

"Were you informed on how badly Tk was injured?" I asked.

He frowned. "No, I don't think so." He answered. 

"Don't you think Mom would have told you?" 

"Maybe she doesn't know?" He ventured.

"I think she would be told. But why didn't she tell you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Matt. We'll find out when we get there. Just hang in there, until we get there, okay?"

"Okay." I said, and turned back in my seat, staring out the window, frowning. The doctors should have told Mom if something was wrong and she would have told us. She would not with hold information on us, I know she wouldn't.

__

But what if there was NO accident? What if its just a ploy? A voice said inside of my head and I wondered, why would they do that. . .?

__

To show your dad that you have friends here, idiot! The voice snapped back at me and I blinked, realizing that it had a point. . .Oh, no, did I just thought that I was listening to voices?! 

Well, whatever the case may be, I hoped it was a ploy, a ploy to get dad to realize that I belonged at home with my friends and brother, and not so far away from them.

I closed my eyes for a second, calming down. That was when the feeling of that my brother was really okay and was not hurt came to me. I smiled a little and shook at my head, knowing that it was so possible for my friends to pull something like this.

"Matt?" Dad asked me and I opened my eyes to see him observing me closely.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you think its a ploy?" He asked suddenly.

I laughed. "Dad, anything's possible. . .Especially with my friends, the Digidestined!"

Dad blinked and didn't say another word until we arrived at the airport.

****

~*Mr. Ishida*~

I had a funny feeling about the whole thing. Especially seeing how Nancy did not tell me any specific details of Tk's accident. Serious or not, she would have told me. Especially when I asked my son if it was a ploy. And when he told me that anything was possible, I started to rethink about the whole thing.

If his friends were desperate enough to come up with a strong plot to bring me and Matt back, only to show how much he was needed here. . .well, what can I say? Or even think? They must care about him a lot.

And tearing him away from his brother and mother-- his mother, which he was usually so cold with but as of late was becoming warmer with her-- to tear them apart. . .

I groaned silently, thinking now why the digidestined would do such a thing. How could I be so blind?

~*~*~*~

We arrived at the hospital and for some odd reason, Matt seemed relaxed. I stopped him before we got any further and asked him, "Matt, you don't seem all that concerned. . .why is that?"

Matt blinked and a slow smile came across his face. "Dad, have you ever felt something and knew that it was true?" He replied.

"I think so, yes." I answered. "Why?"

"I feel that Tk is really okay. . .that he isn't hurt." He smirked. "Like I said, anything's possible with my friends."

"Matt?" I asked.

"Yes, dad?"

I hesitated. "Do you wish to move back?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I wanted him to be happy even if it meant a pay cut. 

Matt's face glowed. He threw his arms around me, hugging me. Surprised I just stood there. After a few seconds, I returned the hug.

"It would mean the world to me, dad." He whispered.

****

~*Kari*~

I sighed quietly, rolling my eyes at my brother's anxious pacing. I stood up, walked to where he was and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Tai," I said firmly, "they'll be here. Now will you please stop pacing??"

Tai blinked at me. "I'm not pacing, Kari. What are you talking about?" He asked, blinking again.

"Ah, leave him be, Kari. It's hopeless!" Izzy called out to me.

Before I could reply, Matt and his father were around the corner and they were walking towards us. Everyone saw my look and turned their heads as well. Matt looked calmed and, something else. . .I wasn't sure, but I think he was _happy._ Mr. Ishida looked calmed as well and somewhat content.

"Matt!" Tai called and ran to his boyfriend. The two hugged and Matt laughed.

"Wow, what a greeting! I should move away more often, eh?" Matt teased and returned the hug and gave Tai a kiss.

"No, don't say that!" Tai replied. "I'm so glad to you see you made it, Tk's been--"

Matt placed a finger on Tai's lips. "Tai, shut up!" He said. He grinned. "I know you guys. Tk isn't hurt. I know he isn't." He said slowly.

I blinked. "How do you know?" I asked. "What if he really was hurt, Matt?"

"I would know. Brother instinct." Matt answered calmly.

"Matt's right," Mr. Ishida. He looked at Nancy. "And Nancy made the mistake of not telling me how Tk was hurt. I know her, she'd tell me all the details, serious or non serious."

Nancy blinked. "Oops. I guess I forgot that part." She admitted, blushing.

"So, this whole plan of getting you two to come was. . .pointless?" Sora ventured.

"No, not really." Matt replied. "Because, you all did what you had in mind to do: show my dad how I have friends here."

"And as soon as we can, we're moving back." Mr. Ishida added.

"You are?" Tk asked from the door, standing in wrapped bandages. He ignored the cries of "Tk, what if they were about to go in?" and grinned happily. He ran to Matt and the two hugged. Tk stepped back and gave his dad a hug.

"I'm so glad!" Tk blurted out.

"So am I." Matt replied, wrapping an arm around Tai's waist. "I couldn't be more happier."

"I don't think any one could beat your happiness, Matt," Sora replied, smiling.

"Now, the only question is. . ." Tk started.

"That is what, Tk?" Nancy asked.

"Can someone take these stupid bandages off??" Tk asked and I laughed along with everyone else. 

Joe and Izzy went to Tk and they both went about to take the bandages about. But I couldn't miss the happy look on my brothers face, being in the arms of the person he held close to his heart.

And who said that there wasn't happy endings?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Thanks for reading everyone. Again I'm sorry about the delay. =) Did I mention I have 2 jobs and that I've been busy? I'm sooooo sorry. I'll try my damndest to get anything else updated.

Don't forget to review, I'll love you forever!!!

Peace and love~

~*Zara*~


End file.
